War of Succession: Kidnapping
Livia curtsied. "Thank you for the hospitality Garett." Despite her being only 15 she had mastered the manners of a Lady, as her mother always intended. Court Jonothor's eldest son kissed the back of her hand when she was done. "My pleasure princess. You are always welcome in Skingrad." He was two years her elder and very elegant, much more than her brothers, or so she thought. The young Jannia ran over to the princess and hugged her. "Will you come over again soon?" She asked. Livia smilled. She was fond of Jannia. "Of course. And maybe next time I will take you back with me to the capital. Would you like that?" She said. The young three year old's face lit up and she nodded. "Very much!" The princess kissed the young girl's head then headed with her bodyguard to her carriage, which was in the castle's courtyard. She got on with her bodyguard Aditte Stoine getting in after her. The other Penitus Agent got atop the carriage's box and the driver got into his seat, they then set off. She waved goodbye to Garett, Jannia and their family that had come to see her off. As they were riding away Aditte spoke. "So what about this contender for your hand?" "Garett is nice, and the Hassildors are one of the richest families in Cyrodiil. But I am not sure he is the one. I like his sister though." Livia replied. "So are we going to visit another suitor or will we be returning to the Imperial City?" Sergeant Aditte asked. Livia smilled. "There is the son of the Countess of Kvatch. A young man of 21, very handsome from what I heard." "You've never met him?" Aditte questioned. The princess replied. "No, he has never personally gone to the capital like the other suitors. He did send a servant of his with some gifts though." Aditte chuckled. The princess' carriage headed west towards Kvatch. They were about halfway to the city when Aditte heard something. The sergeant looked around. "Is something wrong?" Livia asked. She looked back at the princess. "I'm sure it is nothing more than some wild life." she said to calm her. However the Penitus member was still looking out the carriage window towards the north in the tree line. Out of nowhere Aditte heard a whistling noise then the caravan seemed to go out of control. "Ahhh!" Livia yelled when the horse became agitated and began galloping. The Sergeant moved the curtains that separated the carriage box from the driver's seat and saw the driver laying down on his side with an arrow stuck to his neck. She could hear the princess yelling as she got to the driver's seat to pick up the reigns. She looked up at where the other guard should've been and saw that he was gone. Likely fell off the carriage. she guessed. She pulled the reigns on the horse to get him to stop galloping and as soon as they went into a trot he was shot with arrows. "Princess! Get down, we are under attack!" The Breton said as she drew her weapon and jumped off the carriage once it stopped dead in the road, almost falling over when it hit the dead horse. She looked around at the tree line and soon a group of men appeared. "This carriage belongs to princess Livia Mede, if you hurt even a single hair on her head the full might of the Empire will come down on you." She threatened the attackers. The men ignored her and approached the carriage. Two of them drew swords and headed for the coach, likely to get the princess. I can't let them get to Livia. Aditte thought. She charged at the two men and engaged them. She was able to catch one of them off guard and cut him in the arm. The other man tried to strike at her, but she blocked it with her shield and then stabbed him in the stomach. She was much more skilled than the two men, she had been worried about fighting 3 foes at the same time but it seemed she was going to win. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her leg. She looked down and saw an arrow stuck in the back of her leg. Sergeant Aditte fell to one knee and was subsequently stabbed in the chest by the injured man. She fell to the ground, next to the man she had killed. Livia had been watching in horror from inside the coach. Aditte... The 2 remaining men broke the coach's door and grabbed Princess Livia. "Let go of me!" Livia yelled. She could see that the men were not bandits, their armor and weapons were too expensive for bandits. Are they mercenaries? she wondered. They dragged her to the tree line and she saw that they had a couple horses tied there. The mercenaries tied her hands and then helped her onto one of the horses. She was riding behind the man with the sword, while the archer rode alone. "Unhand me or my father will have your heads!" she threatened, but they ignored her. They set off on the two horses, heading north. They traveled for more than a day, making camp a few hours after Livia was captured. She soon recognized the Colovian Highlands. Where are they taking me she wondered. Her question was soon answered as they rode up to a complex. One of her captors waved his hand at the watchtower near the complex's gate. "Open up!" he called. The gates were opened almost immediately and the captors took the princess inside the walled complex. "Where are we?" She asked, but they didn't reply. Damn them, why are they doing this? They haven't said anything to me this whole time. Inside the complex she noticed the large estate. Whomever lives here is very well off. she thought. They dismounted and one of the men got the princess off the horse. They both then led her inside through the front door of the estate. Livia spotted other mercenaries like those that had captured her. Seems this is a private guard. Not many families in Cyrodiil have the money for as many men as this. They passed a few hallways and turned a corner, coming up to a set of double doors. "Open it." The archer told the other mercenary. He did as he asked and opened the door. The room was an office of sorts, of a decent size. Inside was only one man, he looked to be in his late 20s, early 30s. He looked familiar to Livia, but she was sure they had never met. "Ah." He said when he saw the captors with the princess. "Princess Livia, good that you're here. I was starting to think my men weren't able to find you. I trust your trip wasn't unpleasant." "You pig!" She yelled, "They killed my guards, my friends, and then kidnapped me. How do you think it was?!" She didn't know where all this anger was coming from, it was as if all the emotions she felt during the whole debacle just burst free at once. "You've got a mouth on you." The man said. "No matter, you will learn to hold your tongue later." He moved closer to Livia. "Oh how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am your future husband, Verick Motierre. Make yourself at home." Husband? What is he talking about... She wondered. "I will never marry you, you had me kidnapped!" she yelled back. "It doesn't matter what you want princess. My family has been making arrangements for months for this. The plan will culminate with our wedding, and our ascension to the throne. My brother is in Skyrim right now, following the plan to create a vacancy on the Ruby Throne." Verick said. Skyrim? Why would...oh no. When she realized what he meant she gasped. "Father..." she muttered. "Yes." He said, hearing her. "Amaund is there to hire the Dark Brotherhood. They are going to pay your dear father a visit." Livia's legs went numb as she began to think about the possible assassination of her father. She nearly fell to her knees but the archer grabbed her arm and forced her to stay standing. Verick walked over to the door. "Keep watch over her, I have to inform my father that she has arrived." The Breton walked out of the room and the mercenaries that had brought her there took positions on the door to stop her from exiting or trying anything. The archer let go of her and she fell to the ground, sobbing. Livia stayed in that room, thinking about what they planned to do to her father. The thought left her sleepless when night came and by then she had no more tears to shed. On a morning, a day and a half after she was brought to the estate, Verick returned. "Greetings, my betrothed. I have news of your father." He said, smiling. Leone's heart sank and she looked away. She didn't want to hear it, she wanted to yell at him to go away, thinking that as long as she didn't hear anything her father was still alive. "He is returning to Cyrodiil..." He said and paused, to give the princess false hope. "...in a casket." He finished with a sinister grin. She lashed out at him angrily, hitting the Breton in the chest with her fists. She just screamed at him, not saying anything coherent. Tears came streaming down her cheeks, despite her thinking that she couldn't cry anymore. The archer that had been her constant guard grabbed her by the arms and pulled her away from Verick. "Ah, don't cry my pretty. In a few hours my father will arrive and you will get to meet him, your future father-in-law." Verick said, looking down at her with delight. "You'll be able to fill the void left by Titus Mede soon enough." The next day Verick's father and sister arrived, they spoke to Livia but she didn't talk back. She was full of dread and hate, she was not going to give them the satisfaction of speaking to her. After the first day they left her alone and that way she remained, until two days later when she started to hear some commotion outside. What is going on? she wondered. The Motierres entered the living room she was staying in. "Greetings princess, we will be staying here for a bit." Bereditte, Verick's father, said. Odd. She thought. She was sitting on the far side of the room. Verick went over to stand next to her, while his father and sister sat on the couch. He bound her hands behind her back, she tried to struggle but it was no use. They started talking with each other as if she wasn't there. "Amaund still hasn't arrived. He should have at least reported by now." Bereditte said. "Amaund is an idiot. He is probably off drunk somewhere celebrating the Emperor's death and forgot to send a letter." Maurrie commented. "I am not so sure. Even if Amaund is passed out somewhere there is still Rexus, he would've reported, but he hasn't. Something is definitely wrong." Verick said. His father nodded. Livia sat there, not listening to them talk. What she was more interested in what was going on outside, what the commotion was. She could faintly hear the sounds of battle. Who is fighting outside? Is this why they came here to this room? She wondered. Her question was quickly answered as the noises got closer and closer until the living room's door swung open. People walked in, but Livia couldn't see them. She had her back turned to the door, Verick keeping her from getting up. The attackers, who are they? "We've come for answers, Motierres. Why did you have my father killed?!" Someone said. They killed his father? And that voice, it sounds like... The princess thought. "There is no need for violence, put down your swords." Bereditte replied. "Verick, I think the prince would like to meet our guest." "Of course father." Verick said. He pulled Livia up. Verick then turned her around to face the people that had walked in. One of them's jaw dropped as he seemingly recognized her. "Livia...?" he asked. Gods it is him..., she asked "Augustus is that you?" Navigation Category:War of Succession Category:Stories